chocobo breeding project
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: wiz chocobo ranch is more then the chocobros every excepted, and prompto will experience the dark side of it first hand.


It a nice night at wiz chocobos post, everyone was eating one of wiz's triple decker chocobo burger and ice tea, they just finished a hunt and it took them all day to find it and kill it, ignis paid for the food and the room as the others ate the food, everyone was having fuck noctis and gladiolus was playing a simple card game, Ignis was jotting down ingredient from the triple decker burger and try and recreate it and prompto was telling wiz "….so then we fought that fucking beast and I shoot it in the eye" said prompto taking another sip of his ice tea.

"Wow you boys are a really strong bunch, I doubt any kind of monster will hurt you, any of you" said wiz.

"Of course, any monsters that want to eat me I will shoot it with my guns" then he pointed his fingers like a gun pretending to shoot something "anyway we should play kings knight after dinner"

Noctis yawned "sorry, but I think I'm going to bed after this"

"Me too, prompto we had a long day of fighting we need sleep" said gladiolus starching his body, ignis made an audible yawn and drank the rest of his ice tea.

"I agree, we all need a good night sleep, especially me, I have a long drive too" said ignis, the three was about to stand up they heard a loud wok from a chocobo, to look to see a large one being pulled into a shed "what are you doing with that chocobo?"

"Oh, he's our new breeding bird, he's a wild one, we needed newer breeder I don't want inbred chocobos here" said wiz,

"Really he's wild and a breeder? How many chocobos eggs do they have?" asked prompto.

"Usually one or two eggs per pregnancy, I need him to breed an older girl, he's a young wild one and he could hurt the other girls"

"Weird, I thought chocobo breeding is easy" said Gladiolus finishing his drink.

"No its not, more complex than that" said wiz, he stood up and starched his arms, "well I got to go and get this guy to a pen or else he will run away and I have to catch him again"

ignis stood up "In that case we should sleep" then he walk to the caravan. Noctis and Gladiolus agree and they stood up to go to sleep too, prompto started to feel sleepy too.

"Man, its only 8 and how come I'm sleepy" he yelled and then he made a yawn too and looks at his ice tea "I don't want to sleep"

"come on son, you need your sleep, even young boys like you need it" said wiz, prompto yawned again agreed he stood up and walk into the caravan, he open the door to see everyone on their beds, two bunk beds, noctis on the bottom of one, Gladiolus and ignis are on the top of both bunks, prompto go into his bed under ignis and looking at his friend bed and let out another yawn and close his eyes, his body immediately shut down and relax letting prompto sleep after the battle he and his friends had that day.

Prompto mind started to wake up, he open his eyes and instead of the seeing the caravan and his friends he sees a wooden wall, straw on the floor and a chains and a door, he moved a bit but felt a something around his neck and wrist, he rubbed his eyes to get focused and to see he's in a different place he look around left, right, up and down, but down he saw he was naked, not a stich. He yelped and cross his legs to cover his lower body but he couldn't, the blonde notice another thing, prompto look to see something wrapped around his knees, it was black, plastic padding, fixing his knees bent forcing him to crawl.

"HELP, ANY ONE HELP" he has no idea who will come and save him, he felt the metal collar it has two small rings on the left and right of it and the cuffs, it look like it could link together "HELP" he shouted again. prompto waited, he tried to remove the cuffs with no success, he tried the braces on his knees there was nothing to let it loose or off, the latch to take it off is tricky, you needed a small pin like key to open it.

He shuffled in the small room moving to the back of the room, hoping someone will find him, for a while he heard small noises around, it sound like muffled animal noises he sometime called out for someone for help, then he heard a clank and the door open, he look up to see wiz walking in. "wiz thank god you're here help me, some crazy guy kidnapped me here" he said crawling to him

"well no shit, it was I how did it" he said, wiz grabbed prompto's blonde hair and pull him from the wall, prompto struggled but he was over powered, wiz grabbed the chain and link it to the collar "now for some fun" said wiz, he walked out of the room and back in but with a rope in hand and attached to the rope is a large chocobo, but prompto knows this one, it's the wild one wiz catch, its new breeding bird.

"What are you going to do to me?" whimpered prompto

"you see this is how I breed my chocobos, female chocobos take about 6 months to lay and hatch but with the human body it take 3 months for both so I take anybody I can get my hands that no one will miss" he said and lead the chocobo in and behind prompto, then he grabbed the blondes writs and link them together and connect them to the collar "he's all ready to fuck, my feathery little friend" he wiz he untie the chocobo and locked the door as he left the room.

Promto yelled at wiz to let him go then he was pushed into the floor, he look back to see the chocobo talon on his back pushing him down. "Please stop" he yelled but the chocobo pushed him again and wark loudly, and bowed its head and nuzzled the shoulder, prompto shivered and felt something long and hard poking his ass "god no, stop it, please" he yelled, the bird wanted to breed him. The large chocobo thrust his body trying to catch prompto ass with it large cock.

Prompto moans as he tries to get away but the chain locked him in place, he scratches the collar and yelled for mercy as the bird finally catch his ass and pushed himself in fully, prompto screamed as he's being fill to the brim, there was no time for rest as the beast continued to thrust more into the blonde. Prompto screamed and he felt his body starting to betray itself, his cock became hard and brimming, he moaned and wailed his body became sensitive and hot, it felt like his body it craving more and more.

"no more, no more" he wailed, his chest burns from the straw and harden floor, his knees and legs crap from being fix in position, his voice started to silence as he started to enjoy the breeding session. The bird began to move faster and faster indicating the chocobo about to cum, prompto puched himself back into enlarge cock and cried as he pounded to prostate ferociously into him and with a loud wark the bird cum heavily inside the human. Prompto cried as the cum shot inside him, his stomach plump out showing how much was pushed inside of him, prompto panted visibly shacking and quivering as he cum violently too, this new sensation is wonderful he look back to see the chocobo preening itself and he drop his body on the floor panting as some cum leaking out.

After the chocobo finished preening he walked to the door and started pecking the door and a few minutes later wiz came in and he look at the young man and see he been bred "well look like he bred you good" he walk to the young one and knelt down and disconnect the chains and cuffs, as soon as that done he pulled out a belt with a butt plug and walk behind the blonde high in sex and pushing the plug in with ease and hook the belt in and tighten it so prompto couldn't pull it out "we can't have you leaking cum or else you have to let little one to have you again, I bet you don't mind" he said walking out with the chocobo following.

Prompto shake his hips feeling the plug inside him, "more…" he whispered "more please"

two months passed and prompto is crawling down a hall with no clothes and no cuffs, collar and pads forcing him to crawl, he's mind broke after chocobos use him, after that he was finally submitted into the breeding but there was something else too, he's sporting a round belly, the breeding was also a success, the blonde felt it in his belly, wiz checked and there's one inside.

When Prompto was allowed to wonder around but not outside of the facility he found the others, ignis and Gladiolus continually try to escape so wiz lock the two into breeding stands gagged and blindfolded, ignis is pregnant with an egg, but not Gladiolus, right now they are being bred right now but a green one and a red one, prompto sometime crawl in and service them they still don't know it was their blonde friend doing it, prompto never said a word to them, noctis was the second to break he's still doesn't have an egg inside but he doesn't care, he loves the sex and being filled one time prompto saw noctis being spit roasted but with two chocobos, he came in and suck the prince cock off and masturbate himself too.

Prompto crawl back into his pen where the chocobo that bred him first was laying inside with a makeshift nest, prompto loves it and he lay next to the beast, he lay on his sides and held his stomach and sleep but it wasn't even an a hour passed and pain strike him like a spear stabbing him though, he open his eyes in shock and wailed in pain. He look to see the egg is coming, then a memory of wiz telling him what to do when the egg is coming, he moved to his back and lift his leg up and grabbed them, the egg was large, the size of an oval ball, he screamed as the egg is slowly coming out.

the chocobo stood up and walk next to him and caresses the stomach for comfort, prompto held his breathe and started to push but he let it go and as so as the egg was at his entrance, he look at the door and back to the bird and breathed in and held it in and pushed again the rim but as soon as he felt it starched to a point he felt pain he stop. He couldn't do it but he have to, he let go of his legs and move to his stomach and lift his hips up and took a breath in and started to push again, the egg is being pushed out, stretching the rim and exceeding pain to his waist, but prompto ignored it and the egg slip out and hit the straw nest.

Propmto panted and lay down and he try to turn himself to look at the egg, it was all white he smiled and pick the egg up and held it close to his chest without breaking it, he love it and he look back to the chocobo and smiled to the love him too, he want to see his young one hatch before wiz take it away.


End file.
